Touchscreen is a sensing device capable of receiving touch input signals. The touchscreen brings a new appearance for information exchange and is a new attractive information interactive device. For conventional touchscreens, ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) conductive layer is still a much important part.
When manufacturing ITO conductive layer, an ITO film is coated on an entire surface of a substrate, ITO patterning is then carried out to obtain electrodes, and transparent electrode silver leads are finally made. In ITO patterning, the formed ITO film is etched by etching process. ITO is a kind of expensive material, and patterning results in a large amount of waste of ITO, thereby increasing the cost. Besides, corrosive chemical materials are used in etching process, which causes environmental pollution.